Mortal Kombat - Kitana
by Rachael Foley
Summary: What if, Sindel hadn't killed Princess Kitana? What if Raiden healed her, and the pair fought the emperor in fair combat?


"Mother... please!" Kitana wanted her mothers help, but Sindel laughed in her face, she was draining away her soul with the powers she'd inherited from the emperor Shao Kahn/Shang Tsung. Nightwolf interfered.

Sindel laughed in his face, as he began his chant, her hair wrapping around him, he finished and they both vaporized just as Raiden, and Liu Kang came back. Kitana felt herself fading away, Liu Kang ran to comfort her.

Raiden made him step aside, as he healed the warrior princess, "Thank you, Raiden." she smiled "Don't worry about it, we need all the warriors we can.. the others.. there's nothing we can do now. Nether Realm won't back us.

Outworld is on the verge of destroying us and all that remains is Shao Kahn." Kitana nods, furious at her adoptive father for all that he's done. She served him, blindly and loyally but he repaid her by trying to kill her.

And what he did to her mother, was completely unforgiveable. Raiden, Sonya, Kitana, Johnny and Liu Kang went to the roof, where Shao Kahn was planning to merge with Earth Realm, to claim it as his own.

Raiden realized what the Elder Gods had meant, and knew he had to let Shao Kahn try to merge the realms together. They would unleash their wrath, and destroy the evil emperor for trying to defy their will.

He knew the risks, for trying to merge the realms without Mortal Kombat victories. He explained to Liu Kang, who challenged him to fight, in Raiden's anger he burnt the warrior to death with his lightning bolts.

"Liu Kang.. forgive me." He asked this of him, he hadn't meant to kill one of his chosen fighters. "You.. have killed.. us all." Liu Kang was choking up blood as he told the thunder god his dying words while Shao Kahn attempted to cross over.

He looked, the emperor stood at the portal, on the verge of coming through he bowed in front of him 'Come on.. this has to work!' he thought, "Raiden.. you've finally come to your senses." Shao Kahn laughs at him.

He hits him back with his hammer, Sonya and Johnny try to attack him, but he was too strong and knocked both of them back, swatting them as if they were mere flies. He laughed at them, such pitiful creatures.

"You will learn respect!" Kitana threatened "YOU DARE THREATEN ME!?" Shao Kahn growls, "Fair well!" she throws her fans at him, both cut him as she impales him in the back of the head, teleporting and stabbing him in the eyes.

He shrugged it off, like she'd done nothing as he healed his wounds instantly "Shao Kahn! I challenge you to Mortal Kombat. The fate of Earth Realm, and Outworld!" Kitana takes a battle stance, Raiden by her side.

"And, if I win?" he asks intrigued "You win Earth Realm." Kitana says Raiden waits for Shao Kahn's decision "I, accept." "Raiden, the thunder god is to be my partner. We are to be your opponents." Kitana adds a rule.

"Adding rules now, princess? Fine, it does not matter. Either way, you will kneel at your feet and beg me for mercy. You only live, because of Sindel and you will die now." Shao Kahn laughs, imagining killing them both and owning this world.

Kitana and Raiden prepare for battle, side by side they can take him, they know they can. Raiden teleports behind him, and Kitana attacks from the front, Shao Kahn throws his hammer at Kitana, and green energy blasts at Raiden.

Kitana ducks out of the way, Raiden teleports and sends lightning his way, Kitana throws her bladed fans, the lightning hits but the fans miss, and they turn back for Kitana, cutting Shao Kahn's arms as they return to her.

Both keep on dragging the fight on for as long as they can, slowing Shao Kahn down and he began getting sloppy, but what he didn't know is they both were saving their strength for using there most powerful attacks.

Raiden went first, he did a lot of damage, and Kitana did what she'd done before, only using every ounce of power and strength she had to beat him. "Get up!" she challenged as he fell to the ground, broken and beaten.

He stood on his own two feet, he was on the verge of killing Raiden, Kitana drew his attention with her fans whizzing by his head, golden dragons fell from the sky, healing Raiden and he glowed with their golden essence.

He was about to hit Kitana with his hammer "Shao Kahn! You have defied us, and broken the rules of Mortal Kombat! Our consequences are absolute!" Raiden combined with their power, destroyed the evil emperor.

Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kitana and Raiden wondered what was to happen next. The four of them, were to stop yet another disaster the thunder god felt that was going to occur. What they didn't know, is that Nether Realm had it's own plans.


End file.
